


挫骨

by DuckThumbtack



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckThumbtack/pseuds/DuckThumbtack





	1. 01

深夜。

李泰容沿着公路一直跑，步履拖沓，右手扶着下腹，隐隐有血从他指缝间渗出。

面色苍白，额角全是虚汗，呼吸也不顺畅。

他身后约一米的位置跟了一辆黑色的轿车，徐徐缓缓，不慌不忙，李泰容跑几步，车才提速跟上一小段。

郑在玹在后座点了支烟，修长的指尖夹着伸出窗外弹灰。

“郑总，真的要让李警官一直跑下去吗？”司机兼助理文泰一看到李泰容本就单薄的身形摇摇晃晃的，实在有些不忍心。

“这不取决于我。”郑在玹冷淡道，终于愿意看李泰容一眼。

“一会可能会下雨，李先生才刚刚动完手术，要是淋了雨伤口感染的话，会很麻烦。”

尼古丁的味道随着白烟充斥车内，又很快散了出去。郑在玹没有回话，微不可闻地眯了眼，盯着李泰容的背影。

倔得要死。

当时他选择李泰容作为试验品时就听闻李泰容的性子极其要刚硬，自尊心强，绝不不服输的那种。

郑在玹对此表示不屑一顾，他是一个极有耐性的人，但他并不打算跟李泰容耗，除了耐性，他还有一堆快速且有效的手段。

不听话的试验品，是需要被调教的。

“停。”

文泰一应声停下，等待郑在玹的下一步指示。

“你下来，坐到后面去。”郑在玹吸了最后一口烟，把烟蒂扔出窗外踩灭。

他坐上驾驶座后没有急着发动，放任李泰容继续往前又跑了几十米，指尖一下又一下点在方向盘上。

估摸着距离差不多，郑在玹打开车灯，踩下油门，发动机运作的响声划破夜空。

李泰容惊恐地回过头，刺眼的灯光中汽车直朝他冲来，本就使用过度发软的双腿一颤，猛地失衡摔在了地上。

他已经闭上了眼，等待车轮碾过身体的疼痛。但他不畏惧，他宁愿被车撞死，也不愿意回去成为有背伦理道德实验的试验品！

车轮摩擦地面的声音刺耳，一瞬间李泰容什么都听不见也看不见，躺在地上，浑身酸痛意识涣散，也不知道车究竟有没有从他身上开过。

郑在玹稳坐车内，依旧冷淡，命令道：“把他弄到车上来。”

郑在玹开门下车，没有看李泰容一眼，又坐回了后座。

文泰一稍显费力地抬起浑身发软的李泰容，被蹭了一身的血汗和污渍。借着灯光他这才发现，李泰容跑过的地方断断续续有深色的液体。

李泰容跑了多久，就留了多久的血。

看到如此情形，文泰一出了一身冷汗，好一个真男人、硬骨头，落到郑在玹手里，大概是要毁了。

不，绝对会被毁了的。

文泰一迅速整理好自己脸上零星的惋惜和怜悯，用安全带把李泰容固定在副驾驶上，开车时还不忘用一只手扶着他。

呛人的血腥味四处弥漫，简直令人窒息。郑在玹面无表情，闭目养神，李泰容大约是已经昏了过去，安静无声地靠在座椅上。

文泰一怕他死了，时不时探探鼻息。

等到了公路尽头的实验基地，天上果然下起了暴雨。文泰一一手撑伞一手架着李泰容，好不狼狈。郑在玹却完全没有要帮忙的意思，双手插袋冒雨进了大门。

两个小时后，天已经微微亮。

文泰一眼下的青黑快要低到颧骨了，困得哈欠连天，站着就能睡着。他极不情愿地在郑在玹的休息室门口驻足，扇了自己两巴掌强行让自己看上去精神点。

他都能猜到里面的郑在玹一定是精神抖擞的，说实话，他甚至没见过郑在玹疲惫或是失态的样子。

Alpha就是Alpha，即使现在讲究人人平等，可我Bate不认输不行啊。

文泰一敲门进去，郑在玹果然正在办公，脸上丝毫不见困意。

“李先生因为剧烈运动所以手术的刀口开裂，有些发炎，现在已经处理完毕，除了虚弱了一点没什么其他问题。他的身体很好得适应了人造子宫，没有明显的排斥反应。”文泰一合上文件补充道：“李先生醒后，护工会第一时间通知您。”

郑在玹紧绷的面部终于出现一丝松动和愉悦，说：“我知道了，你可以回去休息了。”

文泰一如释重负，还不敢显形，内心已经在欢呼了脸上还能不露一丝喜悦地跟郑在玹告别。他很早就得出经验，跟在郑在玹身边，会不会死不好说，但一定会面瘫。

李泰容醒来之后没有睁眼，依借其他的感官他推断自己有被抓回了那个该死的实验基地。手上正在输液，大概是一些消炎的药水或者葡萄糖。

小腹处的疼痛并不明显，应该是给他打了局部麻醉，药效还没过去。

一想起这李泰容就控制不住的冷汗直流，恨得咬牙切齿。

当初动手术时郑在玹下令不许用给他麻醉，绑了他的四肢防止他挣扎；还用绷带勒住他的嘴防止他咬舌自尽，硬生生地让医生给他开了刀。他痛得浑身发抖，青筋暴起。若不是嘴里塞了东西很有可能把牙都咬碎。他躺在床上昏过去又痛得醒过来，最后还是医生于心不忍，趁郑在玹不注意给他打了麻醉剂，他这才从挣扎着死亡中解脱，彻底昏死过去。

李泰容当然清楚郑在玹目的，他以前逼供罪犯的时候也没少让别人吃点皮肉上的苦头。但疼痛，是无法摧毁他的意志的。

再醒来，他身体里就多了个不属于他的东西。

即使再不解 再无法接受，李泰容还是强迫自己忍住。他越是崩溃越是疯狂，就越是遂了郑在玹的愿。

李泰容表面上听话了几天，听话地进食，吃药，配合医生检查。他在等待身体体能恢复，等待一个时机。

终于他趁医生不备躲进了货车车厢，黑暗摇晃的环境很大程度上消耗了他的体力。而当他从车上溜下来时才发现，货车根本没有走远，一直在实验基地周围打转。

他从不远处的轿车中看到了郑在玹轻蔑的脸。

这一切都在郑在玹的计划之中。

李泰容深知自己跑不了，但他还是不服输。

当然，在郑在玹看来，李泰容逃跑的行为就是个笑话。

李泰容躺在病床上闭目从上次逃跑中总结经验：行动太鲁莽，没有制定周全的计划；身体还没恢复，拖了后腿；此外，他缺少技术支持，血肉之躯根本无法与科技抗衡。

实验基地地理位置偏僻，路线复杂，设备灵敏齐全，郑在玹也不是好糊弄的主，要想从他的眼皮子底下开溜，简直比端了一窝毒贩还难。

“别装睡了，我看见你眼皮底下眼珠子转了。你放心，郑先生出差去了。”

是以前从没听过的男声。李泰容没有照做，警惕得放缓了呼吸。

“哎，你怎么把谁都当坏人啊。我就是你的护工，叫李楷灿。”

李楷灿见李泰容还不睁眼，有点不悦，说：“你再不睁眼，我就告诉马研究员说你已经醒了。”

“我姓李。”李马克的声音冷不丁在李楷灿背后响起。

李楷灿有些尴尬的转过身，对着李马克甜甜一笑，道：“抱歉，他们都叫你马克，我还以为你姓马呢。”

李马克没理他，径直走向李泰容，开始记录数据。

“您的身体情况一切正常，郑先生将在今天下午三点到达首尔，他会第一时间来见您。”

再装睡下去就显得自欺欺人，李泰容睁开眼，眼底一片猩红，对上李马克平淡如水的深黑瞳孔，问道：“他到底是谁？”

李楷灿见他嗓子喑哑，上前倒了杯温水，扶着李泰容喝。

“抱歉。”李马克沉声道，“无可奉告。”

“你们的行为是违法的。”李泰容语气冰冷。

李马克深思片刻，没有正面回答：“事实上，国家对于我们的实验基地给予了许多资金支持。”

“支持你们在未获得许可的情况下，给Alpha肚子里强行装子宫吗？！”尽管已经极力控制，说出这句话时李泰容的声线还是不住颤抖。

李马克推了推眼镜，没有说话，继续记录。等校对完数据后，他才开口：“如果实验成功，这将是推动人类进步的一大步，还希望您能配合。”

李泰容在被郑在玹抓起来之前，他曾经从同事口中听说过这个实验基地。

近几年才建立，在医疗领域发展得顺风顺水，没多久便得到了国家的支持，这是明面上的。私底下却有消息传出，这个实验基地所有的实验都是活体实验，通过试验人类基因进步科技。

李泰容单方面结束了与李马克的对话，他跟科学疯子讲不了伦理道德，他现在要做的，是尽可能的收集更多的信息，然后带出这里。

做完该做的，李马克很快就离开了。

李楷灿大概是被两人对话中的异常气氛感染，也不再多话，安安静静地打来了水，要给李泰容擦身体。

“我自己来。”李泰容说着要坐起来，被李楷灿给按住了。

“行了，你好好躺着吧，你没醒的时候我天天给你擦，没什么好害羞的。”说罢，他坦荡地解开了李泰容的上衣。

精瘦的身板缠了厚厚一圈绷带在腰间，看上去十分突兀。

“我一直以为…”李楷灿小声地开口，竟有几分哽咽：“你只是受伤了而已。”

李泰容闭上眼，藏起了所有的情绪。

tbc


	2. 02

当天，李泰容抓着李楷灿威逼利诱问了很久，但对方一问三不知，实在捉摸不透。尽管李楷灿表现的很诚实且友好，但李泰容还是不相信他说的话。

难道他真的什么都不知道，只是为了保密实验而外聘的护工？如果真是如此，李楷灿会是他的突破口也不一定。怕就怕李楷灿是表面装得人畜无害，实则是用来降低自己戒备心的棋子。

吃了药之后李泰容迷迷糊糊睡着了，梦里一条巨大的蟒蛇咬住了他的半个身子，然后脑袋一甩从他肚子里扯出一个带血的婴儿。孩子被蛇咬在嘴里哭个不行，而他躺在地上，肚子被撕开一个大洞，器官随着血涌出来。

蛇头越来越近，吐着信子一口吞下了李泰容的脑袋。李泰容顿时惊醒，浑身虚汗，下腹的疼痛清晰得仿佛又被剖开了一般。

麻药劲儿过了。李泰容疼得气都不敢喘，疼痛刺激的他眼眶发胀，绵软的手搭上抽屉把手，想拿止痛药。

“啪”的一声，房间登时被照亮，强光迫使李泰容闭上了眼。

“疼吗？”郑在玹问，“受不了了吗？”

李泰容睁开眼去看，郑在玹手里拿着止痛药，翘着二郎腿坐在椅子上。

“疼……”李泰容放软了语气，泪汪汪的大眼睛直直盯着郑在玹，可怜得不行，“求求您把药给我吧…”

郑在玹冷笑，起身把药瓶拎到李泰容面前，逗猫似的晃了晃。李泰容的瞳孔配合地追随着药瓶，渴求快要从眼里冲出来了。

“我，我实在使不上力，您能把我打开吗？”气声也说得断断续续的，脸上没有一丝血色，好像下一秒就要断了气。

郑在玹没有过多犹豫，倒了两颗药出来，但没送到李泰容嘴边。

李泰容的手上瘦得只剩薄薄一层皮肤，包裹着细长的骨节，柔柔地搭上郑在玹的手腕，往自己嘴边拉。

突然，他翻起身半跪在床上，同时发力将郑在玹的手臂架在肩上狠狠地下压，瞬间的爆发力足够把他的手臂折断。

谁知他不但没听见骨头碎裂的，反而被郑在玹顺势收紧的小臂锁住了脖颈，瞬间从床上被拖了下去。郑在玹没有手下留情，持续加力。

气管受压迫，血液不畅，李泰容脸色涨红，张嘴讨要空气，唾液顺着他的下巴往下流，眼神也开始变得涣散。郑在玹的手指跟钳子一样紧，他怎么也掰不开，只能无力的任凭肺里的氧气一点点流失。

“乖一点。”郑在玹贴着李泰容的耳朵说，“不要总想着跟合作对象动粗。”

在李泰容被抓起来之前，李马克跟他“和和气气”地谈过“合作”。李泰容仍能清晰的记得当时那人疯狂且荒谬的言辞。

“Omega和Alpha生下来的孩子是Alpha，Bate和Omega各占三分之一，因为孩子会受父母双方基因和染色体的影响。男性与女性结合后生下来的孩子男女的可能性各占百分之五十。如果我们假设男性Alpha与男性Alpha结合，所生下来的孩子，很可能百分之百是Alpha，并且强大与一般的Alpha。目前，绝大部分男性Alpha的子宫已经随着时间退化，但想要实现这一计划，我们需要大量的临床实验。所以我们想跟您合作。您的身体综合素质强于绝大部分的Alpha，自愈能力快，耐受力强，是一个非常合适的实验对象。”

开始李泰容尽量理解李马克说的内容，直到对方提到他，并且将他比做“实验对象”后当场翻脸，但还没等他摸到腰间的枪，一群保镖顿时破门而入，钳制住了李泰容。

接着李马克往他脖子上扎了一针，他就没了知觉。

郑在玹根本没打算跟他正经谈合作，不过是走个形式，他一向不喜欢李马克那套以理服人，强硬的手段才最直接有效的。

郑在玹很快放开了他，慢条斯理地把药品放回瓶中，再把药瓶放进抽屉里，最后整理衣袖的褶皱。

李泰容跪伏在地上，氧气争先恐后的窜入肺里令他剧烈的咳嗽起来。颤抖地手摸上脖子，反复确认那里到底是不是真的断了。

郑在玹一招手，门外进来几个人三两下把没有反抗能力的李泰容抬回了床上，四肢被按着锁在床角自动升起的铁环里。

那些人做完事便很快离开了，房间里又只剩下郑在玹和李泰容两个人。

郑在玹微微附身，手指探进枕头和李泰容的后颈间，在腺体的位置来回摸索。Alpha的腺体藏得深，并不明显，但现在李泰容的腺体可以隐隐透过皮肉被触摸到。

这说明实验正在朝好的方向发展，激素正在改变李泰容的身体。

李泰容不知道郑在玹在干嘛，只觉得那种窒息的恐惧感又缠了上来。他现在活动受限，毫无反抗能力，只能任人宰割。他警惕着郑在玹的每个动作，随时准备对策。

郑在玹从鼻腔发出轻笑，眼中闪过一丝惊喜。他的指尖向下，挑起李泰容的衣服下摆，露出流畅的腹肌线条，还有因为伤口开裂而染红的绷带。

“恢复能力差了点。”说着，郑在玹按住渗血的纱布，五指用力。李泰容没忍住闷哼出声，仅一声后便咬紧了牙，下颚颤抖也不再泄出半点声音。

即使指尖沾了血腥，郑在玹依旧留恋地来来回抚摸，也不知是因为肚子里面对子宫还是装着子宫的躯体。

李泰容被他摸得恶心，怒目切齿道：“郑在玹，你到底要对我做什么！”

“做什么？”郑在玹轻飘飘地看了他一眼，站起身拿来消毒湿巾擦净指尖的血迹，“我相信李马克已经跟你说的很清楚了。”

“你不会得逞的！你这样是违反自然规律的！”李泰容的嗓音嘶哑：“你会得到报应的…”

“小警察，还很天真啊。”郑在玹冷笑，突然眼神骤冷：“我倒要看看，谁会先得到报应。”

李泰容无法动弹，只是恶狠狠地盯着郑在玹，眼睛里藏着利剑。

郑在玹收起眼底的狠意，悠悠然地走到门口准备离开，突然停下脚步回头道：“大概一个月，你会进入发情期。”

“你说什么？！”李泰容睁圆了眼，挣扎着要起身，腕骨和铁环激烈碰撞。

“当然，我知道陌生人对你来说并不算什么折磨，你能办法说服自己忍过去。所以你的第一次发情期，由我来陪你度过。”

郑在玹停顿，狭长的眼睛眯了起来，嘴角弯起，两颊还有象征可爱温柔的酒窝。这是李泰容第一次见到郑在玹笑，却让他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，头皮发麻，后背发冷，胃里也翻江倒海，甚至连呼吸都困难。

“给我乖一点，不然我并不介意把这段美好的时光提前一些。”

郑在玹走后没多久，李楷灿推门进来，后面跟着李马克，前者皱起鼻子，圆圆的鼻孔在四处嗅个不停，疑惑道：“怎么这么浓一股…嗯……好像在冷冷的森林里的感觉……好奇怪。”

李马克开了窗，说：“是郑先生的信息素。”

李泰容的情况看上去不太好，脸上脖子上全是汗，眉头揪在一起，眼睛紧闭，眼皮不安地跳动。

郑在玹拿信息素压制他了。

同是Alpha，信息素也是有强弱的。且不说原先李泰容的信息素如何，现在他身体还没恢复，绝对不是郑在玹的对手。

李马克在心里叹了口气。李泰容的信息素本来就不稳定，郑在玹这样做会导致李泰容的信息素紊乱，对于身体恢复十分不利，还有可能会引起身体对器官排斥。

“血压升高，发热，下腹肿胀，急性移植排斥反应…”李马克嘴里碎碎念，眉头越皱越紧：“不用拿药了，给他增加免疫抑制剂的用量。”

李马克觉得自己有必要找郑在玹谈谈。

tbc


End file.
